Lameness
by CACHING
Summary: I like cheez whiz
1. In the Clouds

Hey. This is my new fairy tale story thingy. Enjoy. R& R

Standing on a cloud, above the Earth has a weird affect on me. Like my life is sort of surreal. I suppose that I have a right to think that. I mean, who happens to be part fairy, part human. I've known it for years and I still have a hard time accepting that my grandma's a fairy as well as my great-grandma, for some reason, their descendent; my mother fell in love with a HUMAN! He died in an accident when I was 12. No one will tell me what kind of accident…

Anyways after my father died my mother moved back to her childhood home dragging me along with her. My grandmother is always giving me lessons on fairy history, lessons and all that. She never gives my cousins any. I don't know why. They're the real fairies. My grandmother always shakes her head and prepares to lecture me whenever I tell her that.

It was escaping a boring lecture in which I had fled. My grandma loves it when I go outdoors. I told her I was going on a picnic just as she was about to beckon me into her study and begin lessons on fairy government. While that subject is interesting it severely cramps my social life, especially on warm, sunny days which it was. So when I asked for her permission she said yes. Now that I think about it she looked as if she was not saying yes with certainty. I almost wish that she had told me not to go.

I never said good-bye to my mother when I left. I just left her a note. One stupid note. After all I am sixteen years old. I have learned by now that the fastest way to get out of the house is to tell the least amount of people that you can. If I had told my mother she would have made a huge fuss and insisted on making the sandwiches for me, double checking I had enough water etc. I just kissed my grandma god-bye and told her I would be back soon. Then I walked out of the back door, my basket hanging from my slim shoulder.

Most fairies would fly to their destination. I can't. It's not because I am only part fairy but because I am not of age yet. Most fairies grow their wings around the age of 18. Once you get them your magic is in full force. You need to get your wings and magic early enough so that they can aid you for the rest of your lives. Which is about 647 years. Even part fairies live that long.

I bounced up and down on the puffiness below me. My denim jeans were the latest fashions on Cloud Nine. To top it I was wearing a plain silver t-shirt that matched my silver eyes. My dark brown hair was tied back tightly in a ponytail with braids sprouting from it. That way when I ate it wouldn't get in my face.

I finally found the perfect place. The place where I always went. It was what you would call a cliff. If I leaned over I could look down on Earth. My Earth, my dad's formerhome. It was the only thing that I had left of him besides a few of his baggy t-shirts that I still wore to this day. It had been four years and it still hurt just as much as it did before.

Thinking about it makes me tear up and I hate crying. It makes me feel alone. None of my friends really understand. Their parents are still in their prime. They won't die for hundreds of years. Unless they get murdered which is highly unlikely.

I sat down on the cliff and opened up my basket. As I ate I enjoyed the view of all the things that I had used to live by and with. Sometimes, with my extra-ordinary eyesight I was able to spot someone I had once known. It was interesting watching them grow and learn. Even now, they still talked about me. "Where has Addie gone?" They always seem to ask.

When my air puff sandwich has been fully eaten I lay down flat on the ledge and let my head hang downwards in an effort to see Earth more clearly. Just when I had gotten into a comfortable position the cloud started shaking. _Shoot. Why did there have to be a storm right now?_

Suddenly I felt my head slip forward, followed by my whole body. I immediately started to panic. I did my best to stay on but it was no use. I was going to fall right off the huge cloud to my doom.

Just as I was about to fall I felt strong hands wrap around me, pulling me up. When I was on my own two feet again I saw that the hands belonged to a fairly tall fairy with an impish grin. I didn't recognize him and I knew every fairy on the cloud. I will admit when I saw his face my heart did a few flips. I'd never seen anyone just like him.  
"So, is Earth-watching a new fad going?" he asked.

"Um, well, no. Thanks for saving me from my doom." I managed to choke out, avoiding his direct gaze.

"Yeah, well no problem."

"I don't recognize you and I swear I know everyone on the cloud," I told him curiously.

"I'm here with a few of my comrades from another cloud," he said. Then abruptly as if he was about to give out classified information he changed the subject. "Hey, what's your name anyways?"

"Addie. Addie Nimbus. Well since you know mine I believe I should know yours!" I was definitely losing my mind. If I had not been rescued by the stranger I would have definitely been more:

A: Aggressive

B: Sarcastic

"Jesse." He spoke absentmindedly like he was trying to decide something. He seemed to be wrestling with himself. As if what he would say would be a matter of life and death.

"Well, thanks again for saving me. Maybe I'll see you around." The conversation was DEFINETELY not going as planned. It was time to get out of it. It was just too awkward. While I do happen to have friends I rarely got into situations like this. While I talk often with guys the topics of conversation usually ran from talks about sports such as fluff ball, competitions, the news and stuff like that. This Jesse dude wasn't from around here and while he definitely wasn't ugly he had a shifty aura around him, like he wouldn't let anyone get too close.

My thoughts were interrupted when he asked me if I would like some air candy. I, being the polite part-fairy that I was agreed to go with him. It was weird, whenever I told anyone my name they immediately got all polite and friendly. Nowadays, all my friends treat me normal but when I first came, it was sort of startling.

We walked in silence. I wished that I had invited my friends. Jules would have got a conversation going in no time. It was too bad all my friends were bubbly outgoing people who could brighten anyone's day. Jesse had seemed all friendly and teasing until I had told him my name. Then he had looked as if he was in dreamland. Maybe that candy would bring him down to Cloud.

The walk was a bit far. My cliff was located on the opposite side of the Market Place. If I had been older it would have been a perfect flying journey. That's when I realized that I might be hindering Jesse if he had his wings. The thing was it was rude to come right out and ask about wings. I may have been polite but when it came to asking questions I just couldn't stop myself.

"Uh, um, how old are you?" I had to say it. I must have sounded very sophisticated. NOT.

Jesse looked amused. Not in a bad way. Just like I had said something funny.

"If you are asking whether or not I have my wings yet, then the answer if no," Jesse said. "I am not of age _yet_." He finished darkly. I could have sworn that his eyes flashed red when he said that. But then I just told myself that I was being silly and that no matter how strange Jesse may be he isn't one from the Red Side.

When we finally reached the Market Place Jesse seemed lost. Now I knew for sure that he didn't come from around here. Every fairy in miles knew about our market place. It had practically every item on the market. Jewelry, foods, clothing you name it. The prices were pretty good too.

I took Jesse by arm and led him to my favorite candy shop. In that shop were wonders. They had EVERYTHING even things from Earth. Sometimes when I was feeling down I went and bought a huge Coffee Crisp which had been my favorite chocolate bar when I was younger. It still was. It brought back good memories. Memories of my dad and I playing Badminton and then going out for a treat. Memories of birthday parties in which my cake always has chocolate bars hidden in it. Just good old happy memories that I loved.

Jesse picked out a tightly bundled role of chocolate spun cotton candy. He seemed entranced by it, as if he had never seen it before. That was strange as it was one of the most widely sold candies on fairyland as well as one of the cheapest.

I chose a bag of double chocolate chip cookies. I hadn't had them for ages. I walked up to the counter where Jesse was standing. In his hand were a few dollar bills. At least that's what I thought they were. They didn't really look like the ones I had. When he saw I was there he crumpled them up in his hand and told me that he didn't have any money. I pretended not to know about the fact that he was holding some money in his hand. I grabbed his candy and paid for it with my rather liberal allowance.

Jesse kept apologizing about not having any money until I told him to shut up. Yes, VERY polite. As I dragged him throughout the market his face was one of shock. He hadn't made a sound since I had told him to shut up.

Eventually I got tired and told him that I was going to go home. He told me to go on ahead as he still wanted to look around the market. The weird thing was while I was on my trek home I felt a presence behind me. I just shrugged it off and continued on my way.

When I was almost at my grandmother's building I felt an explosion behind me. When I turned around to look I saw a bunch of fairies with bright red eyes behind me. I looked up and saw more of them crowding the sky. In desperation I turned so I faced forwards again and the sight completely blew me away. There was an entire lineup of red-eyed fairies. Cloud Nine was being INVADED. All around me there were flying up and down crowding out the sunlight. Fairies were scattered everywhere. Yelling, screaming begging for the Red ones to leave.

The Red fairies had never invaded Cloud Nine before. Other clouds had been victims but not us. Magical blasts were shot everywhere knocking fairies out. I did my best to dodge all the ones that came near me. Then fairies from Cloud Nine began to fight back. Unfortunately they were no match for the Red ones. Our Cloud was a peaceful one and avoided battle at all costs. Now we had to pay.

Suddenly I saw a dart of blood red magic coming my way. I attempted to dodge it but tripped over a loose piece of cloud. I tripped and fell, landing with a thump on the soft ground. Immediately a bolt of magic hit me. At first I felt fine but then I felt a little bit woozy. This feeling increased and I surrendered myself into a dark, desolate oblivion.


	2. The Red fairy and the Villager

_Faeriel: heheheh, you'll find out in the NEXT chapter about the name thingy. Oh, and I wrote this WAAAYY before I had ever seen Star Wars. _

_R&R_

**Chapter 2**  
I regained consciousness slowly. As I awoke pain came. Pain like no other. It was sheer torture just blinking my eyes. At last my sight returned. Though it was still rather bleary I saw that I was lying on a thin and sheer blanket on a rough and chilly stone floor. Beside me there were three soft and warm looking beds. Only one of them was occupied. I wished that one was for me. Unfortunately, the other two were rumpled as if someone had slept in them. Where the wall to the room should have been there was a metal bar wall. On the other side was a room filled with couches, books and such things for one to pass time with. Obviously they were for my guards.

Suddenly I gasped. What I had believed was pain earlier was nothing compared to this. My body racked with shivers and tears ran down my face unchecked. I felt as if I would tear apart. This torture went on for ages. When it finally lessened I saw that I had knocked down my glass of water. I was going to have to go on, without any water. I would just have to do without it, I thought. I hoped that my body could take it.

The figure lying on the bed rose up. When I saw who it was my eyebrows rose up. It was none other than my so-called rescuer, Jesse. I would have attacked him if I could but the chains on my arms were too heavy.

"So you're awake."

"Yeah, well no thanks to you." Jesse had the decency to look ashamed. I refused to speak any more. After all, what was the point?

As I stared at the wall stonily a young lady at around the age of nineteen walked in.

"The girl is awake now." She stated without expecting an answer. When I looked at her I was a bit unnerved. The girl was tall and beautiful and didn't have the bloody red eyes her kind had. In fact, if I wasn't mistaken her silver gaze looked very kind. Her eyes matched mine. Was it contacts. She probably was a mutation. She was surely of age and the Red Ones' eyes turned red during that age. Immediately by her side a young girl about the age of 10 materialized. A replica of the older one. Probably her sister.

For no reason I suddenly burst into tears. I wanted to go home! Why had these people kidnapped me? I had never done ANYTHING! My Lord! The red Side dudes seriously needed to get a life. Kidnapping innocent girls, honestly.

"I am sorry that we had to meet in these circumstances but there was no way of preventing it. It's a long story. I am terribly sorry for this but there is nothing that can be done. I am Leah and that is my sister, Rebecca. I see you've met my brother, Jesse." The older girl told me. I truly felt that she was sincere but how was that going to help me. I couldn't spend my life in such a dump.

Hey, wait a second! How long had I been there? I had to ask that question. Even if I was going to ignore my jailers during the rest of my, hopefully short, stay I needed to know.

"How long have I been here?" I managed to force out. I kneeled on my knees using the little strength I had. The curiosity was killing me. The answer only put me in shock.

"Jesse, should we tell her? She'll lose it." Leah asked worriedly.

"I don't think so. But maybe we-" Jesse replied.

"God, Leah what's the big deal the girl wants to know!" Rebecca shouted. "You've been here for about-" She stopped to count her fingers. "Thirty-two days."

THIRTY-TWO DAYS! I had been locked up in a stupid prison far from home for thirty-two days…unconscious and among people I didn't even KNOW!

"Rebecca!" I hear Jesse and Leah reprimand. I unlike them felt no displeasure in the innocent child. She at least was willing to tell me the truth. But 32 days. I couldn't believe it. No wonder I was so hungry, I found myself thinking. Now wasn't that pathetic, I was in a life and death situation and I was worried about food.

I sank down onto the floor, the knowledge sinking in. I groped for the piece of bread that was supposed to be my lunch. Immediately, I stuffed it into my mouth to keep myself from throwing myself at them. Not that I would have been able to anyways. The stupid chains were too heavy for my now weak body.

After I swallowed I suddenly felt tired and woozy again. I fought to stay awake but was unable to fight the waves of darkness. My head hit the stone floor with a tremendous whack and I fainted.

When I once again awoke I saw that it was night.

Night. I was to spend another night in a place in which I had no knowledge of. In a place with strangers. The thing was though Jesse, Rebecca and Leah didn't seem like huge psychos who were out to kill me and did seem to feel bad about what they had to do, I honest to god did NOT feel safe. I missed my mother and my family. But most of all I missed Dad. Though he was no fairy (I wish I could say _is_) I knew that he would have found a way to get me out. To save me. To save me from this horrible place. A place which just might kill me…

I had to forget about that. I had to concentrate my sparse energy on an escape route. Ha, I was KIDDING myself. How the heck was I going to get past my guards? Besides, Jesse had too much muscle for me to take him on with all my chains. If I could just get them off… But he had Leah. I wouldn't say Rebecca because I truly doubt that Leah and him were heartless enough to send their little sister into battle. Even is it was against me.

Yeah…sure beat up my exceedingly strong prison guard. Probably be tortured more for that.

Suddenly, I saw one of the figures on the bed stir. I jumped, well sort of, that is. Considering I was on my butt with chains wrapped around me.

I peered closer, it was Leah. She slipped out from underneath the covers and walked towards me. I recoiled in horror, was she going to stick me with pins or something? Another torture? That was too much. I was about to scream.

"Shh, don't be afraid," Leah whispered in her gentle voice. Suddenly I wasn't frightened any more. It was like she had the soothing voice of a silver fairy. Like me. Well, technically I'm only half but whatever.

"Um, okay," I spoke.

"I want to tell you a story," Her mystic voice enveloped me.

"Uh, sure. Why not?"

"It all started when a young red fairy had joined the army. He wanted to prove himself. He was the younger brother of the 2 siblings. His older brother had the more power yet he was his parents' favorite. Being the baby of the family he was coddled and treated like glass, as if he would break. Snap in half. So he had a mission. He was going to prove that he was just as strong, if not better, than his older brother.

"So when his regiment was called for battle he went. Before that it had all been training. Pushups, V-sits, you name it. Magic exercises, psychological tests…well you get the idea. So when he went he thought that he was prepared. He was. He fought like a pro-hurling magic fire at this obstacle and the next. He fought millions of battles, bringing down cloud after cloud.

"He was a hero." She stopped after seeing my eyes flash. "A hero for the red side at least."

I nodded placated.

"Anyways, his parents were proud and is elder brother finally respected him. His captain loved him. So at the age of 23 he was sent into even harder country. Not that the army was any stronger or had weird secret machines. No it was because the area in which he was placed had innocent villagers. And that man had never ever hurt an innocent soul before. Not once.

"Still the young fairy went on too the place. Even with all the warnings that his family had given to him. He refused to give them any heed. Why should he? He was a war hero. But it turned out that fighting against this village was tougher than he had ever imagined. Not because of the army, nor because of sneaky tricks. The reason why the young man found it so hard to fight against that _certain_ village was because he had fallen in love with a young lady. And the young lady in question just happened to be one of the villagers. Your usual girl of about 19 who still wasn't hitched yet nor had a huge job that wrapped up her life, the daughter of a regular citizen. Which meant that he had fallen in love with none other than the enemy. And the funny thing was…she loved him back!"


	3. You don't know?

_Nurin here. Enjoy. R&R_

_Chapter 3_

That shocked me. Wasn't that completely against protocol? Or even personal morals? I knew that I wouldn't. Atleast that's what I thought then.

"Of course it wasn't all fun. First of all there was the tiny matter that he happened to be fighting a war there. Also how was he supposed to meet _her_? Or should he meet her at all. After all he didn't want to endanger her safety. He didn't want her to die because of his foolishness. And because of that he stayed away. At least he tried to.

"But eventually it didn't work anymore. Somehow their paths always seemed to cross. Completely chance it was. And yet the couple made no move to stop it.

"On the girl's part, well you could say that she did all she could to break ties with him. Everything except telling him to leave her alone. Usually she wouldn't have stood for such things. She would have left immediately. She was no inexperienced amateur in telling guys to go away. But this time was different. She had no wish to do that.

"The time in which he had been stationed on that certain cloud was approximately 18 months. Obviously he would have to transfer eventually or quit the army and return to tend familial duties. When the time came for him to leave he, against his better judgment, asked her to come with him. And she, tired of the daily life she had at home with her family agreed. With her family's blessing.

"They knew that she loved him. Though she did not know, many a time her sister or her mother had watched her. Not so long that it was an invasion of privacy, but long enough that they knew that letting her go was the right thing.

"A very common trait to all Silver fairies," Leah commented.

"Okay, so then what." Against my will I had been intrigued by the story.

"Anyways, she went back home with him. His family accepted her as one of their own. So the couple was married. A grand festival it was, suitable for someone of his rank.

"And so they were married. It would have been a union of great controversy. That is, if the knowledge of her origin had been made public. Which it wasn't!

"Do you know who he is and who she is?" Leah asked me. When she saw my look of confusion and apparent lack of answer she told me.

"It was my mother and father." That sort of shocked me. Not completely as Leah's eyes were the same wicked silver as mine as well as Jesse's and Rebecca's. Obviously Leah was already of age and her eye color permanent. Besides, some Red one's eyes started out as another color and then changed

"You must be wondering what all this has to do with you." Leah told me. When I said nothing she continued, "You see, the King is my father's brother. His elder brother. And he has no children meaning Jesse is therefore the "crown" prince. Of course that information has not been released to the public due to the fact that Uncle might have a child.

"Also, Uncle has been, ah, very ambitious. Every since he took the throne the Red Side has been thrown into chaos. He's been sending raiders to conquer more cloud territory. Also, as my mother is of the Silver variety he wants us to prove our loyalty. More specifically, Jesse's loyalty. After all, Rebecca and I are only girls and therefore, in his view, unable to hurt him. But he has to make sure that his heir is, well, loyal. And that is why he had his army kidnap the Silver Heir. So Jesse's supposed to be her prison guard with us to assist. He has no choice. If he refused, Father and Mother would be in grave danger. As would he. When he comes of age his eyes will turn red and he will be free of all doubts. But if they remain silver…"

"Well, who's the Silver Heir? And why aren't you guarding her?" I asked Leah in a semi-petulant tone.

"You don't know." Leah stated in complete and utter disbelief.

I shook my head.

"It's you. Crown Princess Adele."

I was in complete shock. How was it that I, a mixed blood with a love for Earth was a princess of the Silver Side. No, I was the crown princess. In a way it made sense. All those lessons. All those days spent, having my ears lectured off.

Why was it me? Couldn't one of my more demure cousins be the princess. Cousins who, sure, weren't all that bright but didn't have a wicked bone in their body, be the princess?

But that wasn't really the huge problem. I mean sure, being a princess would in no way be great shakes but my ultimate problem was the fact that I was locked in a tiny jail cell with a nice person, a kid and the crown prince of the Red Side, who, ultimately, was my rival.

I groaned and put my head back down. I had such a horrible headache. Leah, seeing the look on my face, hastily told me that I must be shocked and probably needed some time to think my fate over.

"Wait!" I told her. When I saw that I had her attention I continued, "Well, what's going to happen to me? Am I being held for ransom or something?" Leah's face froze and I saw pity flash across her beautiful features.

"Uncle is heartless. He has no dream to gain money from your imprisonment." And then in a tone so soft she finished, "His anger at the Silver Side is so great that he wishes to take it out on somebody. And, unfortunately, that somebody is you!"

My instincts had told me that there was no easy out of this predicament. I had hoped though. And wished for a magical solution. But I knew that none would come.


	4. So she says

_**Here it is.. R&R**_

_Chapter 4_

I was depressed for days after the revelation. I couldn't eat, barely managed to sleep. I suppose that's like a cliché. That eat sleep thing, I mean.

I supposed I had been shocked. I never had been happy with my, well, situation, you could say. But the fact that I was the heir to the throne of the Silver Side freaked me out. I had always known my grandmother was totally into politics but a QUEEN! I sure would have laughed at the person who told me that. Not Leah, I was pretty sure she was telling the truth. She had no reason to lie to me and my not-yet-of-age but still really sharp instincts told me that she meant me no harm.

But even though I sensed an ally in Leah that didn't mean anything except that she and her siblings were in this one heck of a mess basically as unwilling as I was. Except they were the ones with the power and the food. Food that I needed.

Leah had been right. Her uncle hadn't finished with me. In fact, it looked as if all the waves of pain and other feelings of torture were just the beginning. But that hadn't mattered to me. All I wanted was to die. To leave my wretched existence.

But obviously that didn't happen. I was stuck in a place where I shouldn't have been. I should have been home. I almost wished for those long and semi-dull lectures about geography and magic. But that was not to be. Leah and Rebecca had told me, a week or so after the revelation, that my grandmother, the Queen, had gone into hiding and that their Uncle King was exceedingly angry because, try as he might, he couldn't find her.

I didn't see why he was so furious. I mean he was in a good situation. He had the heir to the throne in one of his prison cells. But I guess Grandmother was too young to be dying any time soon and I wouldn't be of much use to him except as an anger-venting instrument, a position I greatly disliked but (SURPRISE) had no say in.

"Addie, please! You must eat something! I know prisoners aren't fed much but you haven't eaten a morsel for three days! I know you're upset but don't take it out on yourself," Leah begged exasperated. Leah was right about that. But I'd also noticed that the guards weren't fed much more. Well except for Rebecca but that was because Leah and His Royal Highness gave her half of their food. How chivalrous of them, you could say.

"Addie, are you even paying attention?" The chains on my arms had been replaced, with much lighter ones. I think that my guards could see that those heavier ones just weighed me down.

"Please, Addie. Please?"

"Fine, what is it that you want? I have the odd feeling that usually prison guards are not interested in their victims. Which I happen to be."

"Just eat your bread." Leah held out the tray with a pitiful meal: A thin slice of bread with half a glass of water. Mmmmmm, YUMMY. Not.

I obliged her though and ate. You didn't get that many meals down in the dumps and I had a weird feeling that I was getting really skinny. Heheheh, Addie the stick.

After I had begun eating Leah went to go get ready. She had an audience with her Uncle as did Jesse. Rebecca, however, did not and seemed to be my guard for the morning while the two older Highnesses went to par-tay with their cruel and unfeeling Uncle.

But that was no biggie. There was no way I was going to escape with all those chains on my arms. I would just sit down on the jagged part of the floor and listen to Rebecca chatter on about her life and, for once, feel sorry for her and her elder siblings and the life that they had to live through.

It's sort of funny thinking a kid can guard a nearly grown fairy. But that's how bad my condition was. Also the chains seemed to prohibit any magical force coming from me. Usually I would have been able to spice up my food a bit or heal a few scabs on my arms. Whenever I tried it just gave me a huge migraine. The Red Side probably thought that I really was a huge threat, a thought I found highly amusing.

Rebecca was seriously a chatterbox. She couldn't keep a THING to herself. As soon as she started talking, well, there was no way to get her to shut up, short of a disaster.

"Are you done eating now, Addie? Are you, are you?" Obviously I was. There had been barely any food for me and what was there could be consumed in a few mere minutes.

"Yes, of course." I attempted to sound cheerful and happy in order not to upset Rebecca. It wasn't her fault her uncle was a sadist and that she and her siblings had been told to be my guard. Even though I still held it against her older siblings. Well, mainly one. The one whose fault it was that I had been captured in the first place.

It was funny how Rebecca had acted as if I was her equal. I don't think she even paid as much attention to my prisoner status. Even wwhen I was still depressed she had talked my ears out asking me random questions. And asking for help with her sums.

"Jesse and Leah are so lucky."

"And why the heck would they be?"

"Why they get to see uncle of course." Rebecca said in this completely confused voice as if doubting my sanity. Something that I was doing back then as well as doubting her and her module of saneness.

That's what I didn't get. How could they be lucky to see her creepy uncle whose idea of fun was to somehow magically torture me and imprison me with his brother's offspring?

Yeah, I seriously didn't get it. Last time I checked that seemed like a sort of cruel thing to do to your own nieces and nephew. Especially Rebecca. She was just a kid and the way it looked like she really loved her Uncle Psycho.

"And what is so wonderful about your dear uncle?" I asked refusing to add my, well, rightfully biased opinion on her precious uncle. All I'll say that it was NOT at all complementary to his parentage.

"Uncle is always very nice to me. Mom says its cause Uncle doesn't have a child of his own. He never got married so I guess he treats me like a surrogate daughter. But I guess Uncle does have a bad side."

Bad side. Ha! That's like saying that, that…okay, so I can't find a comparison. Big whoop! That just means he's so evil that there is NO equal to him.

"Well, why don't you tell me about this place. Or your home, I guess." Yes, I was making conversation. Sue me. I was bored and there didn't seem a way outta my hell of a situation.

"Oh, Addie, this isn't my home. I usually live on a different cloud. I don't really live here. My royal blood would put me in danger. At least that's what Mom and Dad say. Uncle was overjoyed when I moved in."

Overjoyed, eh? What a wonderful place to keep your niece…

Yes dear Rebecca, I have just the place for you and your siblings, in the dungeon with a half-breed fairy, who by the way is the spawn of the cloud that we just happen to be at war with.

He definitely missed Rebecca, all right. And loved her too, no doubt.

"Stop it, Addie, I know what you're thinking. It's not like that."

Not like what? I so desperately wanted to take my fury out on her. But the look her eyes made me stop.

It was pretty ironic, the prisoner feeling the compassion for her keeper. But it was my life. Ironic, I mean.

It wasn't always like that but after my dad died and I came to live on Cloud Nine..

"Yeah, sure." I replied to Rebecca and turned over, signaling a definite end to our conversation. Secretly, I was afraid I would start to cry.


	5. Fairy Tales

_yay im back ! R & R_

Chapter 5

I was fed up. Fed up with the world and all that bull. God, why was I STILL stuck in this place. After all this felt like a fairy tale (girl discovers she's a fairy, gets kidnapped. Kidnappers are good and kind). The only part missing is GIRL ESCAPES! You know, in all fairy tales things end happily. I mean, being sixteen still qualifies me as a good and pure heroine, right? And good and pure heroines are supposed to, well, live good and pure lives after the terrible things that happen to them by the hand of some wacko.

Well, there sure was a wacko in this tale. Becca's uncle. But I guess I'm no pure and good heroine. Well, probably, unless those goons who created fairy tale rules are totally stereotypical. The worst thing that I have ever done was not clean my room when I was asked too. And maybe throw a fit about being a freaking fairy but that's it. And I'm pure too…unless they consider the amount of material that was passed trough my ears during my last year of schooling on earth. After all there are junior high students who have…well sick and gross minds and just had to yell out their freaky thoughts in the middle of the hallway.

Eventually, I came to the conclusion that I was going to have to stop waiting for something to end my long, repetitive days and do something. But instead, my fate was decided for me.

"Er, Addie." Leah was looking worried. Rebecca was looking at me.

"What? God, Leah, why are you looking like that? Your dearest Uncle Crackpot dead yet?" Hey, I was in no good mood. Either would you if you had gone through all that pain, boredom and sheer torture.

"Um, Addie? Uncle has decided that…" Rebecca's voice trailed off and her eyes were wide.

"Don't sound as if you've just discovered that I am to be killed and will finally be put out of my FRICKIN misery…" Not that that's would be a bad thing at this rate.

"Very funny." Finally! Leah had acquired a sense of humor. My life's work had been achieved. Not.

"Fine, fine…get on with whatever it is your panties were all in a wad over."

"Addie…" Leah stopped for a few seconds. "Well, um, this is going to take a while to explain."

"Go on," I encouraged, "tell me about why I will only have 2 meals a week instead of 3."

"Uncle has decided that you are not suitable company for the sisters of the heir to the throne to spend time with. Also, Uncle wants to test Jesse's loyalty to the throne to see if he can handle the torture. It shouldn't kill you. After all they tested the test out on humans and when they died, well, they testes it out on some blooded fairies. So while you will be facing imminent pain in the near future your life will still be insured to be with you until Uncle loses his temper." Rebecca. Said. All. That. What type of world was this when a young girl could say all of that like a robot. And I had an answer to that. A sad world.

"Um, okay." Brilliant. Instead of being guarded by a pair of clueless but nice fairies, I was going to me guarded by my kidnapper who, according to his sisters, wished he didn't have to kidnap me, etc. For all I knew the guy was a growing maniac. Whose greatest desire was to take control of my grandmother's kingdom.

Still, as intriguing (and dangerous) that that idea seemed, I highly doubted that it could be true. After all, while Jesse rarely spoke to me, he had always looked ashamed and worried for my health. My thoughts were cut off, though when Becca's words had finally sunken into my brain.

"Excuse me! The method of torture kills humans?"

"Well, yes. Eventually the method is deadly for all those with human blood. The less human blood the longer it takes to die…" Leah answered me as if she knew something was up. Her eyebrows raised almost like she wanted to ask me if I wanted to tell her something. I was tempted but…after all, her stupid uncle might somehow trick that information out of her. And maybe, just maybe I would be able to escape before the inevitable would happen. Maybe.

"Oh, well. Um, that's interesting information." Ha, there was no way she could claim that I was hiding something from her. I was totally and utterly playing it cool. Those drama classes my dad had enrolled me in when I was younger were so doing their job.

Leah moved to the bed where she slept. She reached under it and grabbed a bundle of her clothes and stuffed them into an old drawstring bag that was dangling from her arm. Apparently, she didn't care much about her appearance. Even I could have done a quick spell to fix that bag right up.

"Leah," I heard Rebecca's urgent whisper. "Do we have to leave right now?'' Rebecca's eyes were gazing at Leah's with a puppy dog look that would have melted even the stoniest heart. Or at least mine. But I guess my heart had become stone lately. After all, I had had to harden my heart up during my recent imprisonment.

"No, Becky. We must go home to mother and father. Or Jesse and Addie will get hurt."

"Won't they get hurt anyway?" Rebecca asked. My stomach clenched in dread.

"But we can't help that." Leah's voice was barely audible. I guess I was just lucky to have such good senses.

"But!"

"Rebecca, if we stay Mother and Father will get in trouble with Uncle." Leah's voice was urgent now. I was beginning to think that something was going on. Something besides starving to death and being tediously tortured. I knew that bad stuff was going to start happening. Or for all I knew it already was. After all, I wasn't exactly really up to date with the worldly events. I didn't really have a TV on hand. I mean, even the fairies on Cloud Nine had some type of TV device thing. But I was residing in a prison. And prisons here, apparently, weren't up to date with all the technology.

"All right. I'll come." Rebecca said. She looked down at where I was slumped with a look of pain on her face. But I was pretending to be off in my own world. It isn't exactly polite to eavesdrop.

_Crack! _I heard shouting from outside my cell. I rose up to look out of a small crack in the barred wall. Then I was suddenly whisked back by a strong arm on my shoulder. I opened my mouth to scream but a hand clamped over it before I could make a peep.

"Relax," A strong voice said. I turned my head and saw it was Jesse holding me back.

"What's going on? Where's Leah and Becky?" I'm sad to say that my voice sounded hysterical.

"Shh. Leah and Becca had to leave. They had no choice. It was one of my uncle's spells."

"Could you please answer the other question?" I tried to ignore the fluttering of my heart.

"Well, I can."

"That's nice. But I would really appreciate knowing what the hell is going on." My voice didn't waver.

"I suppose you could say that I am about to turn 18 and that the king thinks that keeping you prisoner will be good training so that I am not affected by the suffering of others." Even his grimace of annoyance couldn't make him look half as terrifying as some of the Red's army.

"Not to mention that my eyes haven't changed. Not even the slightest hint of red. And when my birthday comes along I will be of age. And having silver eyes just might push my uncle over the edge. After all, the heir to the throne cannot have silver eyes. At least according to Uncle."

"Oh, and is there anything else you're leaving out? Like perhaps why the walls are shaking and guards are shouting?"

Jesse didn't have to say a word. Even though I barely knew him, even though I had thought he was a cruel rival prince, all it took was his gaze to meet mine and I knew.

_War._


	6. Broken

_Another short update._

_I'm sorry for the long span between updates._

_I found the writing horrible and sub-par._

_Maybe I'll rewrite the whole thing later._

_Anyways, here it is._

_If you have opinions on where to go from here feel free to tell._

_R& R_

_XD_

Chapter 6

_I was lying on the ground looking up at the sky. Clouds were floating above me. They were so white and fluffy. In a way they reminded me of the cotton candy my dad used to buy me when we went to street carnivals together. I always got goaded into going onto the scarier rides and to make up for it, my dad always bought me cotton candy. Even though it was way overpriced._

_Then the sky began to twist and turn, fading from the safe baby blue into the grisliest grey. Thunder wracked the sky. I felt my dream self jerk and…_

I opened my eyes to a swirl of dust falling onto my face. Then a long thump followed. Suddenly I felt myself being picked up and moved deeper into the cell, where the roof was more stable.

"Thanks for the lift." I told Jesse sarcastically as I looked at my rescuer. "I'm old enough to walk you know."

"I know that. It's just that the roof was about to fall right on your head." I looked up at the roof. Then I looked at the ground beneath it. Dammit. He was right! I dislodged my self from his hold. And I was afraid to notice that it was harder then it should have been. And no, it was not because of the fact that it was so cold in the cell that his heat was comforting. It was like I had lost all my muscle power. A few seconds later I blacked out.

"Addie, wake up!" It was the evil and cruel rival prince. At least that was who he was then. Five seconds later…

"Ugh," I groaned. I felt like I had just been mauled by a pack of wild dogs. And in a way I guess I had been.

"Well? What on clouds happened? According to all the experiment logbooks this has never happened before…"

"Let me tell you something, it's pretty disgusting the way your family experimented on real live hu-fair—people." Because I guess deep down, we were all people. Fairy or human...it didn't matter, neither was better than the other.

"I didn't do any of those experiments." Jesse's voice was full of disgust. "How can you think I would do something like that? It was centuries ago. Back when my uncle was nothing more than a prince with an exceedingly large head."

"Er…ok…why do you suppose the fairies with human blood died faster than those without?" My voice sounded sort of indifferent. Good.

Perhaps because human blood is weaker in that sense. I wouldn't exactly know…"

"I see…"

"It's not like it matters to you anyways…" Jesse was obviously irked by the fact that I still seemed to regard him as a monster. Albeit a monster who could talk.

I didn't reply and the two of us sat there in silence. Awkward or comfortable? I didn't know.

Dawn and dusk came for another day. I was still shaking. No, not just shaking. My bones were rattling inside of me. I was going to be sick.

And I felt that, in my rattling ill bones, that after a week or so of being a boney bouncey ball, I was going to kneel over and die a VERY premature death.

I guess I always knew that it would end up like that. After all, I wasn't living a fairy tale.

I "sat" like that for a while. Then suddenly, after a long deep breath the never-ending wracking stopped. My body came to a halt.

I slowly sat up and looked around my FOV. I didn't see anyone or anything.

For an indefinite amount of time, I sat there. Oblivious to anything. Sort of how I was like many years ago. When the tragedy that had shook my life had happened. Then, I had been broken, despite my physical wellness. Now I was broken. And I felt like I was putting myself together. However long it took. It was time to gear up and do battle. I wasn't going to surrender lying down.

No more Ms. Nice me…

I was snapped out of my musings by a quiet shaking sound. I slowly swiveled my head.

My captor was sitting, his back to the wall tears slowly making his way down his face.

And I knew who the real broken one was.


	7. End

_Author's note:_

_Okay, as you probably can guess..this story is hasn't been updated and probably will not be updated again. I started writing it about 2 years ago and haven't updated it for months now because of school and also because I've lost interest in the story. I'm older now and the style of writing and way I wrote back then seems shabby and unpolished. Anyways, if anybody still cares about this story, I'll leave you with a small summary of what I think was going to happen and maybe a small fluff update that i wrote way back when I started the story? Thanks for reading guys. It means alot to me. If you still want to read any of my stuff just leave a review and if you want any ideas. I have a few of my own but online fiction is a big place and you don't usually get nice reviewers and feedback. Anyways..sorry about all this rambling..on to my summary._

The last chapter left off with Addie seeing her captor for who he really was, a young broken man who had nothing against her. This put her own situation in perspective and Addie started to realize that there was probably more to both sides of the story. She also begins to realize that Jesse has his own problems and despite that he wasn't harsh to her or evil. Basically, the next couple of chapters would outline the beginning of their friendship and desire to create a peace between the two warring sides of the fairyland. During an intense arguement, Jesse also learns about Addie's parents and her human heritage. After those chapters were completed, the next would show Jesse's uncle's desperation in gaining more power and remaining strong as well as his increasing mania. Eventually, he would call for Addie's excecution, the torture no longer being enough to satiate his appetite for pain and torture. This also comes after Jesse's eyes do not turn the expected red after his birthday and his uncles takes it as a sign of foreboding. Jesse finds a way to set Addie free but in doing so he must leave his side of fairy world and choose the other side over his family's. A few months after Addie and Jesse escape, a full-blown war is in place and both sides have increased deaths and wounded. At the end, neither side wins as Addie learns of her inheritance of being the future queen and realizes that she must remove the fanatics from power-both the red and the white side- which involves her killing the Red King and imprisoning some of her grandmother's advisors. Slowly the insane spell that has been cast upon the majority of fairy world is removed and life is restored to it's proper state with Jesse and Addie ruling it all. And of course...Addie and Jesse are together. xD

**Old semi Fluff Sequence (shortly after Addie killed the Red King. Keep in mind that she's older and has been through more. and sorry for the cliches)**

_Addie's POV_

I stood in the middle of the wreckage, blood streaked my matted hair, tears spilt over my eyes and a bloody gash on my cheek. It was over. Or at least mostly over...after all I still had to dispose of some minor...but still dangerous, influences. However, my biggest task was finished. The Red King had been slayed. And I now knew how it felt to kill someone. Yes, it had been for the good of my world and of the people. But I still felt _dirty. _The King had not been a friendly person. He had tortured me, attempted to kill me and tried to harm so many fellow fairies. And yet, years ago he had been a good uncle to Jesse, a brother and son and now all that was left of him was a bloody carcass, courtesty of me. I had tried to create a funeral pyre for him but I was spent. Mentally, magically and emotionally. It had all been so surreal. I had known what I was going to do. But I had also had this doubt tearing at me, insisting that it would not come down to this. That it would not come down to murder. But it had. And if only it hadn't. If only the King had not been corrupted by his own power and greed. If only it was all a dream and I could be back down on Earth. In my little bed with my Dad holding my hand as he read me a fairy tale. Back when fairies had just been a being of my imagination.

But it wasn't and I had to accept that. I had so much left to do, years even and a land to rule over. A partial split up land. And the divide between both sides of the world of fairies would cause trouble again in the future. Not my or Jesse's time. Maybe not even for a few more generations. But conflict would ensue, unless I could find a way to unite the land back to how it used to be, milleniums ago...

I walked to the edge of the dark cloud. It shook beneath me. It was storming back on Earth. And some clouds were storming above. Rain drops plummetted down, but only a drizzle hit me. The storm seemed harsh but in a way pure, washing away the dirt of the world. Maybe even the troubles of my world. Of fairy world.

I looked behind me, one last time, at Jesse's uncle's body. The rain was cleaning off his blood, restoring his body as it melted into the cloud. He was back where he came from and would join others who died, from old age, from fighting for some cause, in sustaining fairy life for the years to come.

Silently, I removed my gaze from the body and turned back to the edge of the cloud. Now how was I going to get back? I had nothing left in me to fly and no one had known I was here. Unless Jesse..

No, he would not know. He would be able to feel the loss of his uncle. Just as the fairy peoples' would be able to feel the upcming peace...But I doubted that the bond between us was that strong, that he would be able to tell it was I who had caused it and I who needed aid to get back.

And he wouldn't give it to me. I had just killed his uncle, one of the few people who was left within his family. I settled down in the trembling cloud to wait, wait for however long it took for someone to realize that I was missing during what must be a celebration of the peace. I stared down at the green earth...

It must have been hours later when I felt another, familar prescence. It was close by, near the area where the king's body had once been. Obviously, Jesse had been the one to come. It was his uncle, and for some reason he felt that I was his responsibility.

His footsteps were right behind me. I stiffened and gingerly shifted myself around on the ground.

"You killed him." His voice was neutral. I could almost believe that he wasn't angry and that he would understand the reason behind my actions.

"I'm sorry." What else was there to say? I couldn't do anything to take it back, and nor would I. I had just destroyed the main force behind the upheaval of my world and despite my horror towards my actions I knew it was for the best. Deep down. Very very deep down.

He sat down and stared at my face. Even sitting he was taller than me. And stronger. In fact, if he wanted to, he could finish me with barely a snap. Physically or magically. At least right now when I was practically as strong as jello.

"It's not your job to apologize, you know. I would have done the same." He was looking at me carefully. Did he see me as a monster?

I stared at him for what might have been only a few seconds or maybe an eternity.

His hand slowly flicked out towards my eye and wiped away a tear. Slowly he moved me closer towards him. I was shaking with fear, shame and exhaustion.

"I'm a monster...aren't I?" My voice was crazy. His arms tightened around me as he waited for me to finish. Most of it was a repetition of me wailing about how despicable I was and how terrible it was.

Finally, I voiced something that had been echoing in my head ever since I had some to finish off the Red King. "What, if I become just like_ him_. I don't want to be like him. And look at what I've done..."I had killed someone. I like every other being had the potential to be someone..evil. Someone who destroyed lives, someone who wounded others, someone who killed and someone who broke people.

Jesse laughed, it was a somber laugh, but a laugh none the less. "Addie..as long as this experience didn't leave you ectastic and ready to go and do more damage..I doubt you have anything to worry about."

He lifted me up. "And now, I think is the time to get you to a place where you can rest."

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he flew me home.

_Later_

I was lying underneath soft plushy covers. I rolled over. I was in Jesse's guest room area in the cottage.

"Ah..awake finally..." Jesse's voice was dry.

"Good...morning?"

"No, good afternoon. You've been asleep for a day and some."

I smiled wearily and absentily touched my cheek. The gash had healed some but it would scar lightly.

"Want me to heal it for you and get rid of any scar so your vanity won't be hurt?" Jesse hands were already glowing blue when he reached towards my cheek. I slapped it awat and laughed.

Suddenly I sobered. "You can heal it but...leave the scar. I never want to forget how it feels to destroy someone. I never ever want to have to do that again."

Jesse's eyes were thoughtful as he touched my cheek lightly and healed the gash. I touched my cheek and felt the light line that would forever be part of me. I smiled ruefully. "It doesn't look too bad, does it?"

His hand was still on my face. He lightly brushed my cheek and drew me towards him. He lightly kissed the scar and then full on my mouth.

I hadn't been kissed like this since back when I was about to be executed. It was a nice change from those little pecks. I wrapped my arms around his neck...

I felt him smile as I tickled the back of his neck.

He drew away. "Not..that bad." His tone was mocking. his face serious. Then he looked at my appalled face and burst into laughter.

That earned him my pillow in his face .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks guys.

This wasn't the end. In the end Jesse and Addie got married and so they united both parts of fairyworld.

Anyways, thanks for reading. (if you did)

Nurin.


End file.
